Where there's life, there's hope
by PrettyBlueEyesTVD
Summary: Elena is broken after her parent's death. Her days seem to blur into one. Her chance encounter with Damon leaves her confused, but she is suddenly smiling, something she hasn't done in a month. Can Damon fix her? AU DELENA


**Where there's life, there's hope**

**Chapter 1**

Elena walked as fast as she possibly could down the corridor, her head down and avoiding all eyes she knew could possibly be staring. She wore her jeans and hoodie, not bothering to dress up for school.

She heard Caroline shout her from near their lockers, but Elena turned into a new corridor, not having the strength for that conversation yet. She wasn't ready for the "I'm so sorry"s or the meaningless "are you okay?"s. She had already told her aunt this morning way too many times that she was 'okay', and she didn't mean it once. And although she knew her aunt Jenna understand partially, after all she had lost her sister, she knew that her friends would not understand. She was definitely not ready for "I know" and "I understand", when Elena knew the truth. They simply didn't know. And a part of her, the part that she had tried to repress, was jealous. Jealous that they had never felt this pain. Jealous that they had parents waiting at home. Jealous that they had their parent's love. Jealous that she would never feel that love again.

It had been one month since the night that her parents car had driven off Wickery Bridge and into the river. Although, it didn't seem like one month. All days seem to blur into one big mess now. She had been in the car with them when it had driven off the bridge, but the paramedics had managed to reach her just in time. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for her parents.

She suddenly felt the wind being knocked out of her and she fell to the ground. She lay looking at the ceiling of the dull corridor. A face then popped into her vision. Her vision was blurred but she swore he had the most striking blue eyes. Her vision cleared and she realised he had raised his eyebrows at her and was smirking.

"...What?" Elena asked, clearly confused at this whole situation.

In response, he chuckled and replied, "I said are you okay?"

Elena continued to lie on the floor, having no intention to get up; she was still dizzy. The guy's smirk grew, and Elena could tell that he was just full of him self.

"I was until you knocked me over" she muttered and cocked her head to one side, and waited expectantly.

"Yeah, about that...sorry." He stared at her for awhile, waiting for a reply, which she chose not to give him. "So, do you like lying on the floor or are you going to get up?" he asked.

She huffed and decided to move. He bent down and gathered her books which she had dropped. "Well, I was waiting for you to do the polite thing and help me up" she shot back and took her books from his hands.

"Well, I was waiting for you to do the polite thing and accept my apology" He replied and his smirk had returned. The halls were nearly clear now as people were leaving before the bell rang. She knew that she would have to leave soon in order to not be late to her first lesson of the day.

"Well I only accept sincere apologies" She replied, resting her books on one arm and putting her other hand on her waist. He grinned and shook his head, his bright eyes dancing. His dark hair, which looked soft-as-silk to the touch, was tousled in many direction and just made him look more stunning, if that was possible.

"Fine, I can do sincere". He placed his bag on the floor and stood straight, placing his hands on his heart. "What's your name?"

A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips and she replied, "Beatrice" jokingly. He raised his eyebrows and nearly laughed but managed not to.

"I sincerely apologise, to you Beatrice, for so rudely knocking you over, not helping you up, and then giving you an insincere apology. I hope you take this real apology and believe it, as I mean it from the bottom, most deepest part of my heart"

Elena couldn't help it, she grinned like a fool. It was the first time she had actually smiled in a month and truly meant it. Also, for the few minutes that she had spoken to him, she had completely forgotten all of her problems.

She giggled at his apology and he grinned, enjoying the sound of her laughter.

She put her hand out. "I'm Elena, Elena Gilbert" she said, grinning cheekily. He laughed, unable to believe that he had fell for the lie about her name.

He took her hand, shook it shortly and then bent down and kissed it. "I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore", he replied and winked up at her.

She blushed. She had intended to stay angry with him for ruining her internal rant of self-pitying, but his charm was too successful. As soon as she looked into his striking eyes, she knew she had no chance.

**Please review! :)**


End file.
